Out in the open
by triquetra22
Summary: Draco is tired of hiding. he is ready to come out that he is gay, but is everyone ready for what comes out even Harry Potter. slash don't like don't read. review please
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF HARRY POTTER. SO DON'T YELL AT ME 

IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SLASHES DO NOT READ THIS.

Chapter 1: there may be something.

It felt wonderful, flying into the clouds. Not having to worry about anything. I have not a care in the world. No Voldermolt, no one standing in my way to stop me from doing what I want to do. I was absolutely perfect until I saw Malfoy. Damn him. When he is around me my blood boils with anger. He thinks he is so much better than anyone else. He is not even great looking. He looks so pale to be a ghost. Gray eyes that can make you wish you dead with just one glare and blonde hair that says please cut me. Of course my hair is not much better.

"Well what do we have here. Saint Potter all by himself." He said to me while I was in the air.

"I could say the same for you Malfoy, no goons to tell you how wonderful you are not." Giving him a taste of his own medicine. "Why don't you go back to the dungeons where you belong and leave me in peace." The look on his face at that moment made me wonder. Do I really hate such a beautiful face? WOW did I just think that. What the hell is wrong with me? I brushed that thought out of my head as fast as I thought it.

"Why should I leave you alone when it is so much fun to torture you, it brings my life so much meaning." With that smirk he walked away and into Hogwarts.

Draco P.O.V

How could he know? I treat him like shit just to hide my own feelings for him. So no one will know that the great Draco Malfoy is in love with Harry Potter golden boy and is a flaming homosexual. Of course no one would ever guess I hide it very well. I never look at a guy longer than a few seconds and no one knows that I am. That is how I have kept my secret safe for so long. I never go to any gay bars. Never hit on anyone at school. If my parents found out, I would shame the Malfoy name and be disowned. No one must ever found out, but how long can I not act on my hormones and ravish harry Potter where he stands. How long can I deny what I feel? So no one will ever found out my secret that I have kept under lock and key for so long. I think it is time I come out of my shell but how. What would my father say? What would he do to me? Maybe if I get potter to love me and promise to keep it between us and swear never to tell anyone. Maybe I can actually be happy for 15 minutes of my entire life. To be in Harry's arms, to have him loving me with ever touch and kiss. Have him tell me with his own beautiful lips that he loves me and he is mine for the taking. How I dream of that moment every waking second of my life. Of him looking at me as if I am the only man he could ever love and want to be with. Those tan arms and legs wrapped around my body clinging to me for dear life. Oh how wonderful that would be, but it will never come to pass. I will never have him looking at me like that. Never feel his body against mine. Never hear those words from his lips. Never hear his voice against my ear. Never have him touching me. It is only in my dreams. There anything is possible. Even the love of Harry Potter

Next chapter will be longer.

The more reviews the more I have an urge to write.

R&R please!


	2. Detention enough said

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of harry potter or the wonderful world J.K Rowling creates, maybe I can get them in a pack box and send to me. I like that idea.

HpHp-change of the scene.

I know I haven't updated in a long time but more reviews give me my muse. I change one thing Malfoy mother is dead.

Chapter 2: Detention enough said.

Must I take this stupid class? I mean looking at professor Snape butt for 40 minutes is not on my list of things I must do today. Who would want to touch that? did not need that mental image. Blah Blah, all he does is talk does he have nothing better to do than make my life a living hell.

"Now Potter, what still needs to be added to this potion?" Snape said with the most irritant face one can only scream and run away from.

"Well some vanilla (first thing I could think of)." Dumb Dumb, why did I say that when I knew it was wrong well I didn't know the correct answer oh well.

"Wrong Mr. Potter. 10 points from Gryffindor."

"That is so unfair, how would I know, you didn't even tell us all the ingredients."

"Another 10 points, and detention for be utterly rude."

Why did I always get in trouble, my dad made fun of him not me. Why do I always get blamed for what he did? I'll make him pay.

"Oh potter it's with Malfoy, he will be watching over you. I have a teachers meeting."

Just perfect, just what I needed to screw up a night spending time with that git.

HpHpHp

How could he do this to me? Putting me with Potter when he knows how I feel about him. Why would he torture me like this? Having this beautiful creature 10 feet from me. He is so cruel.

"Remember Potter really clean and scrub those pots. You will need to learn how to clean a pot well since we all know that is what you life job will be. Taking care of the kitchen in some great wizard's house and you just dreaming of what you could have been. Can't you just see it now? Remember these days Potter because this is all you are going to have. I bet your father would be so proud that you actually found a job. Oh and you missed a spot. Wouldn't want Snape to notice that now would we." The look on his face was utterly disgust. I had got to me. Why must I be so cruel to the one I love? He dropped the rag and ran straight for me. For a second I thought he was going to kiss me. Stupid thought instead his fist connected right with my jaw and I flew over the couch backwards and landed right onto a table.

"That wasn't very nice Potter" I advance towards him and kick in right between the legs. I know it wasn't very nice but I had to. He fell instantly to the floor and screamed in pain. God must I repeatedly hurt him when he is down. I have to make it look realistic. I cannot show my feelings, no mercy. I kick him again in the stomach. He screamed again. How can I inflict pain to this god? No I didn't call him a god, but he is. I didn't even realize I was crying. He doesn't deserve this.

I stopped kicking him. I cannot see him in this much pain. I leaned in towards him. My face inches from his. I could feel his breath against my face. I am living in hell just being so close to him.

"Harry I am so sorry I never meant to cause you any pain." I touched his cheek and ran from the room I ran all the way to my room and slammed the door. I just let it all out. I cried. The first time I have ever cried. When my father killed my mother I never cried. I never let out my feelings. When he is going to die I am going to have a smile on my face for a week. I still dream for that day.

"Draco what is wrong." Blaise ran into my room saying. He knows my feelings for Harry. How I have no idea.

"So I guess detention with Potter didn't go so well."

"How could you tell. I said the wrong thing, he came after me. So I kick him in the balls and just started kicking him letting everything out. I was in tears in front of him. I finally stop and said I was sorry. How could I do that? I am so out of my mind. Blaise please just leave I need to be alone."

"Ok I will. Are you still going to come out of the closet tomorrow? Let everyone know that you are in fact gay."

"Yes I will stick to my plan. Besides I think Harry should know. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Draco and good luck."

R&R please.


End file.
